The Wrench and The Cyb0rg
by tomwilliams1990
Summary: Wrench and Marcus are surrounded about to be taken out...


**The Wrench and the Cyb0rg**

 **Chapter 1**

"You Can't Escape We've Covered all the Exits throw down your weapons and Come out"

"Josh, Sitara anything?" Marcus asked

"Guys I'm sorry I can't see any way out, We can't get to you in time either" Josh said through the communicator

Wrench & Marcus Looked to each other and Nodded throwing their weapons Down and Walking towards the small Army of Blume Military

"Finally We've got Retr0 & The Wrench, You can lead us to your friends and Dedsec can finally Die" the lead Officer said his Submachine Gun Not moving from their heads

"Now Boys how about we have you on your Knees"

"Cut Comms J" Wrench said Giving Josh the code word to cut him and Marcus off

"Hold that Thought Ladies and Gentlemen, The Cyb0rg has a few thoughts on the Matter" A voice spoke in the Dedsec Channel

suddenly Guards started dropping like Flies as from the distance Bullets were flying from a high velocity Rifle the Chief Officer Fled as more police fell by the minute.

"Pick up your guns and Move guys" Sitara yelled

Wrench grabbed his combat shotgun and opened fire as the last few guards fell

"There will be Back up, there's always back up, Run"

the two Hackers took the advice and fled Meeting back at Hackerspace an Hour later

Sitara was waiting for them as they descended the stairs

"whoever that was has sent us a File it's highly encrypted, Josh has been working on it"

"It's open, looks like an address and a text file it says Meet Me" Josh replied as The trio of Hackers walked over

"It's probably a Trap" Josh supplied helpfully

"If it was to get us killed they would have let Blume take Marcus and me" Wrench replied

"If we're trusting this Cyb0rg then we All go" Sitara Replied

Later Marcus drove The group Across the city pulling up in a Quiet Neighbourhood outside an unremarkable house Wrench had question marks on his mask

"Why here?" he asked as they exited the van walking towards the ajar door

"You know this place Wrench?"

"Know it, I was born in this house, this was where I grew up and where…"

"Blume Came for Me" A new voice spoke as from the shadows walked a Man in his late 20's with Sandy hair most of it Shaven and a goatee beard "Good to see you again, little brother"

"You Died, I Saw Them shoot you" Wrench Yelled his Gun pointed at the man, Marcus Mirroring the movement

"Right about Here" The man replied Pulling up his Right sleeve Showing a Cybernetic Hand reaching up indicating a Black Patch over his right eye the patch Whirred becoming clear A heavily damaged eye below it "a Doctor found me bleeding out with my eye hanging out, Took me in and fixed me up, Gave me a new Arm I made the eye myself, I've spent every day since looking for both you and that Scumbag who was about to shoot you and your friend"

Wrench not moving his gun said "Show me your left arm"

the man grinned rolling up his other sleeve A Tattoo of a Baby holding a gun was there Everyone looked confused as Wrench rolled up his sleeve revealing a matching Tattoo"

Wrench lowered his Gun as the Cyb0rg walked forward and Offered his hand, Wrench took it and a moment passed as the two brothers were reunited.

Sitara, Josh and Marcus approached

"Wrench, You never mentioned a brother"

"Why would he, As far as he knew I was dead" the man said looking around the band of Hackers.

"How'd you find us?" Marcus asked

"I Followed the police cars, there were a lot of them" Cyb0rg replied

Marcus Nodded

"I can't believe you are really here, After i saw them shoot you I just ran i kept running until i found somewhere to hide"

"I looked for you everywhere I heard about The Wrench and remembered that was your nickname you were the one who dismantled things i always broke them" the newcomer said

"So what happens next?" Sitara asked

"I'm going to do the job the Tool at Blume tried to do to me" Cyb0rg said a determined look crossing his face "I've got his file I was planning to Finish him tonight but ended up saving you instead"

"Tell you what, We'll help you find him, We have more technical know how Than you do alone"

"I'll play along but no one gets in my way when it's Time this kill is Mine"

"No" Wrench cut him off "We kill him together"

"Here's Everything I have, Your tech wizard should be able to decode my Encryption easily enough If you need me my Earpiece Frequency is on the USB Stick Call me when I check out" Cyb0rg Turned and Stepped into the shadows again.

"Wrench looked from Sitara to Marcus to Josh Double Question Marks on his Mask

Josh had already plopped down on the floor sitting indian style Checking out the Data on the memory stick.

"I'm through the Encryption the Data shows a Head Security officer Ryan David Meadows It's got his Career as a cop listed he was a low end Sergeant until he Took down a hacker called Cyb0rg and killed him it says he got a series of promotions right after"

"Sounds about right These cops always handing out promotions to each other, So this guy does it say anything else?"

Josh said nothing but kept reading

"Yeah says he covered up some seriously shady Activity Child sex crimes, Rape All the big ones"

"URGH Guy's a creep I know we don't like killing unless we have to but this guy deserves a bullet, The frequency on there Josh" Sitara asked

Josh nodded "Yup It's here I'm sending it to all of your phones The background of this Ryan Meadows He'll probably go into hiding"

Sitara, Marcus and Wrench Tapped the data into their phones Connecting to the Comms Server

"So Do i pass the tests?, do i have Dedsec support to destroy Meadows?"

"Welcome to the Family Cyb0rg" Sitara responded

"Good I've got eyes on Meadows He's got a Armed guard like nothing I've ever seen it's like a damn army, he's going into Some sort of Fortress

Wrench cracked his Knuckles

"Armies are my specialty"

"Fortresses are Mine" Marcus Added

"Locks are mine" Josh supplied

"And I'm going to leak all the Data you gave Josh ruin this guy's image give you guys some Cover As The public try to lynch Meadows

 **A/N**

 **So i've on and off been working on this for Ages This first chapter is now finished**

 **The Name Cyb0rg was inspired by the main villain of another writer (Blinkingfox)'s Story Chemically insane. in fact this chapter was on hold until a recent chapter ignited my interest in Watch Dogs 2 again so All the credit in the world.**

 **I'll probably write the fortress Mission but if you want anything else Let me know I'm leaning towards Cyborg/Sitara but i dunno if it'd work**

 **Feedback Feedback Feedback**

 **Constructive Constructive Constructive**

 **You get the Picture.**


End file.
